


In charge of your heart

by MarlaAngel



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaAngel/pseuds/MarlaAngel
Summary: When embarking on a mission on Voyager, in search of the friend Ro Lauren who had joined the maquis, the young Lieutenant Christine Drews did not imagine what awaited her, she would learn much more about herself, than all the time she fought against Dominion.
Relationships: Chakotay/Christine
Kudos: 1





	In charge of your heart

Space station 9 was busier than usual that morning, since, since the defeat of Dominion and Cardassia, trade routes had been reopened, and consequently, the number of ships asking for permission to dock had increased significantly and with this, the volume of work as well.  
But there was also an atmosphere of farewell in the air, since several of its members were leaving, one of them, who had been a valuable help in times of war, would soon be embarking on his first mission aboard one of the newest ships of the Federation.  
Due to her prominent role during some battles, she caught the attention of several admirals who visited the place, so a promotion was more than predictable.  
Voyager was the ultimate in technology, developed during the War, it was not as robust as the Enterprise, but not as agile as Defiant, but its armament almost matched that of these two powerful ships and it was eager to board.  
After putting her backpack on her back and looking at her quarters for the last time, the officer takes a deep breath and smiles as she remembers the many times she had met with her friends, her meetings with Julian, and when she had met Shane and the guest for dinner with her for the first time, after the resumption of the Station, since then, they always met when he was on a mission nearby and started dating.

She then turns slightly to the side and triggers the command to leave the place. Upon leaving, she encounters Nog, who greets her cordially:  
\- Good morning Lieutenant!  
She returns the gesture and he approaches her:  
\- I wanted to say that I will miss you!  
She closes her eyes and hugs the young Ferengi:  
\- Hey! I'm not going to any deadly battles! I'll just help you get some maquis!  
\- I know! Still, I wanted to thank you for helping to save me that day! You know ... is that after the War against Dominion, I get worried whenever someone leaves the station!  
The girl smiles and turns away from him a little bit, she was thrilled, but she couldn't be late, since the Voyager captain would probably be waiting for her in Captain Sisko's office.  
\- I promise I'll take care of myself, okay?  
They walk to the Promenade together, and she comments when she sees a group of officers enter the Bar:  
\- Some things never change....  
She smiles and remembers when she first entered the establishment, and a Klingon woman stared at her and they had fought, and Christine had ended up in the infirmary.  
"I'm going to miss this."  
In the control room, a group anxiously awaited the arrival of one of their most beloved officers, who would arrive at any time, Colonel Kyra, one of the most experienced officers commented:  
\- It seems yesterday that she arrived here, I confess I didn't like her very much, all right, but I confess ... I'm going to miss our conversations at the accommodation.  
Meanwhile, in Sisko's office, he looked at the stars, fingers intertwined behind his back when he comments:  
“It is a pity to lose someone like her, but I am absolutely sure that she will do an excellent job on Voyager Captain Janeway.  
The woman in front of him smiles as she approaches the officer:  
\- She has an impeccable record, her performance in orklay 5 was perfect! And two decorations in less than two years, it makes any captain fight to have someone like her on his ship.  
Sisko returns the smile and turns slightly to the side looking at her:  
\- So take good care of her huh captain! Thanks to her and Odo we have reduced the number of incidents at the station to less than 3 per week!  
A few moments later, the elevator arrived at the place, immediately Kira and Bashir started to clap for the young woman who had just arrived, surprised she takes a few steps out of the device and asks a little bit without action but in a mocking tone:  
\- Er..Is it my birthday?  
Kira soon approaches and hugs her sideways:  
\- He didn't really think he would leave like this, without saying goodbye to us!  
The girl smiles and replies playfully:  
\- You will be fine ... it's just a walk in the Badlands ..  
Others also surrounded her, friendships that over 5 years were more than valuable, some that started by pure chance, others in the middle of fights, but that would be marked forever.  
Chief O'Brien commented in his usual mocking tone, after patting his shoulder:  
\- Who knew ... that one day we would see her go that far huh? When she arrived, she hardly knew how to adjust a plasma relay, now she would dismantle the entire Station!  
For those who said that he only fulfilled his duty ...  
Soon the party atmosphere is interrupted by Sisko, who opens the door and calls her to her office, the girl takes a deep breath and goes up the steps to the place, where Benjamin was waiting for her, along with the other officer, who as soon as saw, smiled and extended his hand to greet her:  
\- You must be Lieutenant Christine Drews! I'm Katryin Janeway, captain of Voyager! I heard a lot about you!  
The girl returns the gesture, and then thanks her:  
\- It will be a great honor to serve on your ship captain! Thanks for accepting me!  
Ever since her friend Ro Lauren had joined the maquis, when they were still serving together on the Enterprise, wherever she went, she tried to get some news from her, and when the war against Dominion started, and she knew that a rebel group had been slaughtered, the fear that something worse had happened, disturbed his mind, and that mission was the perfect chance to try to find out what happened to her.  
The war had matured quickly, she lost many friends, she saw many ships smashed through space, together with their occupants floating among the wreckage. She had lived in months, which many officers would witness in years, there was no room to mourn the losses, or feel fear, each time she boarded the Defiant, her fate was uncertain.  
But in the midst of the conflict, there were also moments of joy, whether at a happy hour at the Quarks bar after an exhausting day of work with her friends, or when Shane visited her before or after a mission and spent the day together in Bajor .  
They had met when the Station had been taken over by the Cardassians, Christine, along with Jadzia, had managed to call for help, and he, along with his team, had helped to regain control of the site.  
His daydreams are soon interrupted, when the two captains call him back to reality:  
\- Good luck Lieutenant! I hope to see you soon!  
She feels Sisko's firm handshake, and Katryn smiles inviting her out of the room, when the metal doors opened, her colleagues were all still there, and they were looking at her proudly, and she hugged one by one before to climb on the teleportation platform and an orange beam surrounds the two women.  
Bashir looked at the device, and then looked around the room:  
-One more colleague who is gone ... will be missed ... hopefully she will find what she is looking for.  
Sisko immediately looked at them and said in an energetic tone:  
\- This is not a wake! Everyone to work! Let's have a busy day ahead!  
The group disperses and each one begins to occupy their proper places.  
Upon arriving at the ship, Janeway soon introduces the young woman to the first officer who was already waiting for her:  
\- This is Lieutenant Drews that I told you about, she will occupy the tactical post until Tuvok arrives.  
He extends his hand to the young woman who greets him and only responds formally:  
\- It is a great honor to be on board Voyager sir!  
They take her out of the place and when they reach the corridor the man casually comments:  
\- I saw your lieutenant record! It is really impressive! Four years aboard the Enterprise, a medal of bravery for helping to retake the ship during the approach of the Borg, a purple heart for the performance in Orklay 5 for helping in the rescue of a colleague and another when he helped in the resumption of the Station with the serie division 5 of the Rangers, all this in 5 years at Station 9.  
She lowers her head and smiles shyly and then answers the officer:  
\- I just did my duty, helping in the best possible way! And I hope to continue doing it here on Voyager!  
Sisko had said how modest she used to be regarding her decorations, and she thought she couldn't have chosen someone better for the job.  
A few weeks ago she had gone to Utopia Planitia to see how the ship's preparations were going, when Amirante Richardson had personally recommended her as a Tactical Officer.  
When she was in charge of the Fleet to receive her orders, and saw the young woman's file, she did not hesitate to ask her to be part of the crew.  
The trio continues to walk, while showing the ship, for Janeway, to have an officer like her on board, was essential, as they did not know how long it could take to find the maquis and did not know what awaited them.  
As soon as they reached the bridge, an officer announced their arrival:  
-Captain on the bridge!  
The woman smiles and orders those present to continue what they were doing and then reaches out to the young woman:  
\- Make yourself comfortable!! Christine, you can take your post!  
She immediately goes up some steps and positions herself next to one of the panels under the watchful eyes of two men there, a young Oriental and another who was beside the woman sitting on the chair to her left.  
" She is very beautiful!"  
The spacecraft is allowed to leave, its impulse engines are soon activated, and then the warp reactor is activated and the ship disappears from the sensors of the Station from which it had left just moments ago.  
From one of the windows at the top of the Promenade, Sisko watched the ship slowly unravel and then move away.  
"Good luck, Christine ... I hope you find what she's looking for."

**Author's Note:**

> That's it guys, I would like to know your opinion! I'm a fan of Star Trek for a short time and I started writing this story, I don't know if it's getting good, but I will calmly accept suggestions on how to make it better and better.


End file.
